


Friends On The Dark Side

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Series: Disney Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders as Paranoia, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Disney Songs, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Disney, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Suspense, Thriller, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, i mean he's doing it for his famILY, it's better than these tags, just read it, mentions of orange side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: Virgil needs to find a way to get the light sides into his domain and make a deal with him if he ever wants his friends to have bodies again, but they're too smart for everything he's tried. But after his bad behavior last video, they decide to pay him a visit. Perfect.That takes care of the first part, and the second part should come easy. After all...He's got friends on the other side.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Disney Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Friends On The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I’ve been in a no-so-great place lately and just listening to Disney songs to get out of it and started attributing different songs to different sides. 
> 
> I was just giving different villain songs to each of the dark sides based on aesthetic alone, and gave this to Virgil. As I listened to it, I thought it didn't quite sound like him now, but if he was a full dark side, maybe. Aaaaaand, it just spiraled from there. 
> 
> I don't know why, but I've just been super inspired lately to do everything except my wips. Oops.
> 
> Good news for you. Bad news for those readers.
> 
> But, you don't really care about that, so onto the story!
> 
> ~Spoilers~  
> CW/TW: swearing, weapon mentions (not used), brief mention of killing, anxiety mentions, yelling, flinching, sarcasm, Janus, Remus (isn't really gross or bad, he's just there, but still), manipulation, voodoo mention, "tarot" card mention (they kinda aren't, but that's what they are alluded to be; mostly since I don't know how to actually use them and I know the movie isn't completely accurate), restraints, gaging, mention of seizing

“You sicken me! You can’t always rely on a catchy tune to solve your problems!”

That was the first time Anxiety had chosen to show up with all of the others in a video and well… let’s just say, it didn’t go well. 

They knew that Anxiety had a function and that he was still a side no matter what, well, two of them did, but he had gone too far in their opinion.

They all decided to pay him a visit and talk this out with him

(“And if need be, slay him.”

“Princey, put your sword away.”)

…

Virgil paced around the dark side living room. He hoped getting out of his room would lessen his anxious thoughts, but currently being the only dark side, the whole place was in the same state as his room since no one else could balance him out.

“Paranoia! What is taking so long? We let you take the first body, so you could help the rest of us!”

Virge flinched and turned to look at the wisp of orange that had just spoken. Thankfully a yellow spirit appeared next to the first, coming to his rescue. 

“First off, _we_ didn’t let him take it, that was the body he was compatible with. Ours were just too smart to fall for our previous tactics. Secondly, I refuse to let you talk to Virgil like that.”

“Ooh! Is it rag on Juicey time? I love when we do that!” Virgil jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion next to him. If the green smoke noticed, he didn’t make it known.

Or at least Virge couldn’t tell. After he joined with that Vigilance guy and left that weird smokey, fourth dimension, he couldn’t make out very much of his fellow dark sides except little floating puddings of mist or sometimes light.

“No Remus, we were just having… a disagreement,” the yellow smoke responded.

“Aww! But that’s no fun, Janny,” Remus whined.

Janus bristled, well, the little mist made a quick bursting motion and Virgil was getting good at picking up how different gestures translated into the ghostly things.

“You know I _love_ it when you call me… that,” he spat.

Virge could practically see Remus’s shit-eating grin. “I know! That’s why I keep calling you it. I wouldn’t want to call you something you didn’t like.”

He saw the yellow blob visibly sink slightly as Janus sighed like the weight of the world rested on him. Dealing with Remus daily, it basically did.

Virgil snickered behind his hand, but froze as he heard what sounded like people rising up behind him.

He whipped around and hissed at the intruder, or, apparently, intruders.

Morality jumped back slightly behind the others, Princey reached for his sword, and Logic didn’t even flinch.

“Anxiety,” Logic started, “we came to talk to you about your behaviour during today’s video.”

Still on the defensive, Virgil responded, “Yeah, what about it?”

The dark blue side huffed. “You were completely out of order and only made a chaotic situation worse.”

_Worse?_ “Tch. I’m the one who forced you all onto the same page and got you working to _help_ Thomas rather than hinder him. So, again, why are you here?” He saw orange move in his peripheral vision.

Shit.

Virgil nervously looked at the light sides, assuming his cover was blown and that their plan was destroyed, but none of them noticed or even glanced at the others. Huh. They must not be able to see them. However, when Remus tried to touch Creativity’s shoulder, a shudder ran down the physical side’s spine. _Interesting_.

Logic speaking again snapped him out of his thoughts. “You did no such thing. You just appeared and took over my-- _our_ video. Highjacking it and into a musical about lies.”

He saw Janus perk up at that in the corner of his eye.

_Don’t worry. You’ll have a body soon. I have an idea._

Virgil got inches away from Logic’s face. “Don't you disrespect me little man.” 

He backed up slightly to address the group. “Don't you derogate or deride.”

“You're in my world now, not your world.” He motioned to the dark side living room which was slowly darkening and twisting just how Virgil needed it too.

“And I got friends on the other side.”

“He's got friends on the other side.” The other dark side echoed.

The three light sides looked around the room trying to find out where the sound had come from.

Virgil was surprised they could still be heard, but took it in stride. “That's an echo gentleman. Just a little something we have here in the dark side. A little parlor trick, don't worry.”

He conjured a round table in between himself and the other sides with four chairs around it.

“Sit down at my table.” He sat himself and motioned for the others to do the same. “Put your minds at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please.”

Morality sat immediately, trying to seem hospitable and not sensing the possible danger. Logic sat next, trying to seem like he might be fooled as well, but was trying to analyze everything. Princey was last, still keeping a hand on his sword.

“I can read your future," Virgil held up a card with something on it, but before anyone could figure out what, he flipped it around and suddenly it looked completely different. "I can change it 'round some too."

He flicked his wrist and it disappeared. "I'll look deep into your heart and soul." He looked at the dark blue side. "You do have a soul, don't you, Logic?" Said side rolled his eyes.

Virgil focused back on the sides that can't take their eyes off of him. Perfect. "Make your wildest dreams come true."

He began making small, random shapes with the shadows as he says, “I got voodoo, I got hoodoo. I got things I ain’t even tried!” He shut it down with a rapid cut off motion like Princey had used before.

“And I got friends on the other side.”

“He's got friends on the other side.”

Both Morality and Creativity were eating out of the palm of his hand.

He reached under the table and conjured a pack of his own _special_ cards.

Virgil began shuffling them and doing tricks with them as he said, "The cards, the cards, the cards will tell. The past, the present and the future as well."

He fanned them out before the other sides. "The cards, the cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me."

He could see what looked like the yellow smoke in front of the green smoke, or, more accurately, Janus holding Remus back from joining in. He always loved when Virge does this. He had to hold back a laugh.

The purple side looked back at his audience and saw the logical side seemed slightly disgusted with this. It’s fine. Virgil was never a big fan of the orange side.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, _Logic._ ” The side scoffed and pretended to stop paying attention. He didn't incase he needed to step in and save the other two.

Virgil noticed this, but isn't bothered. By the time Logic would get wise (ha!), he would already have them wrapped around his finger.

The anxious side turned all of his attention to the princely side. He stared only for a few seconds as being in the dark side drew out all of his nervous and deprecating thoughts for Virge to hear.

“Now you, young man, seem the opposite of me.” Creativity preened under this which annoyed the other, but he pushed it down for now.

“You come from a long line of royalty.” The red side faltered slightly and Remus tried to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder once more. Princey just shuddered again and brightened up. Virgil filed that away for later as well.

“Your lifestyle's high, but your self esteem’s low.” The light side looked away, slightly ashamed.

“You wanna marry a little honey who’ll stroke your ego.” Princey turned a shade of red to rival his sash.

Virgil leaned closer to him and glanced at the others. “Mom and dad don't give you enough attention, huh, playboy?”

The royal started to sputter something before Virge cut him off. “Now y'all wanna get hitched, but hitching ties you down. You just want to be free, hop from place to place. Hear the roar of the crowds chanting your name.” Now he has the little prince right where he wanted him, if that gleam in his eye means anything.

“But freedom… takes green!” The fanciful side just nodded alone as though he’s in a trance. Excellent.

“It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need.”

“And when I look into your future, it's the green that I see!” He showed Creativity a card of him surrounded by awards, money, and tokens of appreciation as he made eye contact with Remus over the distracted side’s shoulder.

Virgil leaned back leaving the creative side transfixed by the card and the hope for his future as he turned to give his full attention to Morality. He didn’t have to wait before he’s bombarded with a wave of anxious thoughts.

“On you little man, I don't wanna waste much time. You've been pushed 'round all your days.” The father figure dims significantly while trying to keep a smile on his face. Virgil immediately wanted to take it back or console him, but he needed to keep going.

“You've been pushed 'round by Logic and Princey and Thomas.” The light blue side weakened even more.

“And if you were married--” he perks up “--you'd be pushed 'round by your bae.” Morality crashed pretty hard at that. He knew that would hit the hardest, and he swore he even saw a tear.

Virgil was quick to reassure him this time, though. “But in your future, the you I see, is exactly the man you always wanted to be!

He showed the dad a card of himself, facing left, wearing a more professional, dramatic outfit on a pedestal above the others. The other immediately brightened and clutched the card like a lifeline. Virge popped a bowler hat, similar to the one on the card on the heart’s head, causing his eyes to light up even further.

The emo side looked up and winked at the yellow dust and he assumed it responded in kind.

Virgil returned to his original position looking at his work. Princey and Morality are looking at their cards so desperately, like they wished they could jump into it.

It’s time.

“Shake my hand.” Virge stood up and walked around the table, ending in between the two light sides. With his best friends right behind.

He reached a hand out to Creativity.

“Thank you for the offer, but I think--” Virgil waved his other hand, using the shadows to gag and bind Logic to his chair. The other lights are too enthralled to care.

“Come on boys--” he reached out to Morality as well, “--won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?”

Without any hesitation, both figments vigorously shake Virgil’s hands.

“Yes!” Three of the four dark sides yelled at once.

After a moment, Virgil doesn’t let go of either hand. The two sides, starting to get suspicious, try to remove their hands, he just holds tighter instead.

“Are you ready?” he asks. The pair exchanged a nervous look, getting worried about what they just got into.

“Are you ready?” they hear two distinct other voices that definitely aren’t Anxiety repeat as they both feel pressure on their opposite hand as well. How? There was no one else here.

“Are you ready?” Virgil finally released them, seeing that his friends have been able to take hold.

Logic tried to scream and thrashed in his chair, but the orange mist engulfs him, trying to see if he can force his way in, and, if not, at least he can keep the intelligent side from interrupting.

Virge hopped onto the table and began swirling the shadows. “Transformation central!” he calls.

“Transformation central!” the yellow and green mists chanted as they made their way up the bodies.

“Reformation central!” the hoodie clad side called.

“Reformation central!” his fellow dark sides responded.

“Transmogrification central!” He jumped down and looked Princey and Morality in the eye. “Can you feel it?”

The smoke finished coating the two light sides as they started seizing and jerking in their chairs. Virgil lightly wrapped them in shadows to keep them from falling.

“You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright! I hope you're satisfied. But if you ain't, don't blame me!”

He looked at the yellow and green glows that have nearly finished and over at the orange mess that is holding back the last light side. “You can blame my friends on the other side.”

He nodded his head upwards and sent Logic back to the light side. Virgil wasn’t worried. They would get him sooner or later, now that he’s the last one.

“You got what you wanted!” echoed throughout the dark side, “But you lost what you had!”

Virge heard the struggling slow down and stop. He looked back over at the chair. He grinned at the familiar faces.

Deceit and Dark Creativity smiled back.

_Hush..._

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! How was that?
> 
> That was pretty fun and crazy, not gonna lie.
> 
> I don't really have much to say other than I hope you guy enjoyed!
> 
> I just want to thank you for reading! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and fellow non-binary pals!


End file.
